


I Understand You

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fluff Friday on LJ. Franky gets grief for his accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Understand You

Franky had only been in Neumünster two days before he was first bluntly told he was out of place. Sitting down at a café on the corner with his new band, he had asked for a cup of coffee and the waitress had told him flatly that she hadn't a clue what he was saying.

"A cup of coffee, please," Franky repeated, trying to keep the blush from creeping up his face as the waitress looked at him like he was stupid or an alien. The girl was doing her utmost to make him feel like it was his fault he had an accent.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you," she said, holding her pen to the pad of paper and just about rolling her eyes as she huffed in annoyance. "You have to speak clearer."

"He wants a fucking cup of coffee," Linke snapped as the waitress tapped her pen and blinked her big, blue-gray eyes at Timo flirtatiously, as if asking him if he knew what Franky was saying. "He's not that fucking hard to understand."

"Thank you," Franky mumbled. Linke pursed his lips.

"She was doing it on purpose," he said quietly, squeezing Franky's knee with his warm right hand under the table, making Franky blush for a completely different reason. Linke looked Franky straight in the eye. "You're really not that hard to understand."


End file.
